fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Shifter
Shifter is a human experiment that was created in a study to implant evolve human Special abilities into human players themselves. Story After hearing about a job opening in Fanfiction net to be a guinea pig for several DNA experiments with high pay, he signed up, his family needing the money for support, he got a visor and signed on under the head scientist Dr.Mayuri Kouen, where he and 10 others were injected with synthesized evolved human DNA, because of his body mass and structure, he was injected with the evolved human ability to shapeshift, which Dr.Mayuri hopes to be able to replicate Bellas own shapeshifting abilities. It worked; however it made Shifter mentally unstable with an identity crisis issue. Personality Before he signed on to be a personal lab rat, Shifter was a laid back and very caring sort, however was diagnosed with Autism that made his school life hard for him when he was younger (as he looked at people and things and philosophises with them making observations about them). He quitted school when he learned his eldest sister had developed breast cancer, so he applied for a job to work full time to support her medical bills. After he signed on to be a lab rat to Dr.Mayuri, he shown to care for some of the younger ones who were chosen for the experiments, by sympathizing with them, and assuring them. After he gained his shapeshifting powers, his attitude took a 180 turn, as he developed a personality similar to Baby Doll (Batman the animated adventures), where he acts like the child he is in at times, to a grown-up serious mode (even when he still looks like a little kid). Upon seeing Bella in action for the first time, he has grown envious, yet amazed at how she can control her shape changing abilities without going mad or losing her identity, while he himself has issues, and often stalks and wishes to gain her form as well as her friends form to have that relationship for himself. When he philosophizes on the person in front of him, or about a random item he sees, he usually takes a guru air round him as he pulls out a notebook to write down his thoughts about it. Appearance In his 10 year old form (on line) Thanks to his new shapeshifting powers, and mental state of regressing to his inner child at times, he usually assume the form of a ten year old boy, with short brown hair, tan skin, and heterochromatic eyes, where one is blue, while the other is a Rinnegan eye with one ripple in it, wearing only a white shirt and black shorts with many pockets and open toed sandals, and a locket that he keeps around his neck that has a photo of him and his sister when they were younger, that he touches a lot with his ability to recall the history of a item to snap him back to who he is when he has an identity crisis episode, as well as a dog tag that has his real name on it, to further make sure he doesn't forget who he is. In his true form Generally, he looks like a grown up version of his child form, only his hair is longer (about as long as Sirius blacks own hair and a lot messier), slightly muscular, but not super muscular, tall about the same height as Franky, by a few inches taller, he wears a grown up version of the clothes he wears in his ten year old form, as well as the locket and dog tag he always keeps around his neck. Fiction Powers Heros James maintains shape shifting ability: Like James ability to shapechange, Shifter is capable of altering his body into another person, even changing his gender, size and body mass to perfectly mimic that person. However he needs to touch the person he is gonna change into by physically touching the person or a object that the person has touched in order to acquire his or her DNA. With it he is also able to change his voice and clothing in order to further disguise himself, but usually in his default kid form, he usually either keeps his childish voice or, while still staying in his kid form, he talks in his grown-up voice when he is giving a order, command or report, or when he is being serious. His Brain, Blood and DNA are still with him even when changed, however his mental state is still iffy due to his identity crises episodes. Naruto Human path ability: despite having the Rinnegan, Shifters only ability with it is the Human paths ability to read minds, by touching the targets head. It is used to mostly gain information about the person, so Shifter can perfectly mimic that persons life style and quirks as so to trick the enemy, the Rinnegan Shifter has isn't perfect, so he can't rip the souls of the victim out of there body, but it will knock them out for a good 24 hours. Heros Ability Replication: by physically touching someone, he can acquire/copy that persons ability and powers. However Shifter rarely uses this power and the powers of the people he touched, out of fear that if he uses them while in their form, he will forget who he really is. When he touched Bella when she was one of her toon friends, he accidentally gained that toons special skills and abilities, instead of Bellas own skills and abilities when she was in human form, with Players he can replicate their original powers, rather than the Fiction powers they possess. Abilities and skills he has absorbed so far *Ussops Hawkeye marksmanship and invention powers. * Kisame's High water manipulation, Kinjutsu, and his Fused Samanthia form. * Deidara's Exploding clay-blast release (meaning he gained Deidara's hand palms which he uses to create exploding clay). * Luffy's Rubber abilities. *Nami's expert navigation skills and weather manipulation talent. *DB's Pyroxis ability *Shadows darkness and gravitational manipulation abilities * Sasori's puppet manipulation and ability to make chakra strings *Illu's demonic transformation (though limited to fusing Arlong and Kisame's forms to create a demonic transformation). *Arlong's ability to breath and swim underwater, and fishmans karate mastery. *Key's extrasensory perception ability. *Grim's shadow manipulation. *Ravenna and Inos Mind jutsue techniques Original power Items/weapons Techniques/skills Music Themes *Ultimate Theme: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - I'm my own master now Quotes Trivia Category:The Dark Researchers Category:Male Category:Players